


a dance

by aislingthebard



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Calliope can't dance. at all.





	

Calliope hadn’t expected the ceremony to include, well, dancing. 

Half in terror, half in awe, she watched the couples waltz through the hall of the main building, while musicians played a jig. Heavy robes surprisingly didn’t hinder their move and little jumps, nor did heavy armor, and she’d never seen the residents of the Sun Temple in such a joyous mood. The strong wine helped. A lot. Even Tealor smiled once or twice. Or had that been a trick of light? She couldn’t tell.

Nervously she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried her best at looking bored. With a bit of luck, no one would ask her to join them. As the Prophet she’d also own the rights to decline any sort of dancing? Yes? Calliope send a prayer to some dead gods and begged for mercy. Her childhood consisted of work and harsh hands and words, never learning to dance or to move graceful and she’d made a complete fool of herself.

A shock of white hair appeared in her line of sight and not a minute later, blue eyes caught her gaze.

“Do I have to bow now, Prophet?”

Jespar’s smile spoke of wine and merriment and his delight of teasing her. He’d perfected giving the impression of not caring about anything or anyone, stumbling through life for money and his own gain, enjoying its pleasures without second thoughts. 

“Certainly not.” 

“I almost wanted to.” He had the nerve to pout.

Calliope rolled her eyes and accepted the cup of wine, which Jespar offered to her. It tasted of sweet fruits and summer and quickly got to her head and limbs.

He joined her in watching the dancing people, mouth raised in a half-smile.

“And you’re not dancing?”

“No.” Calliope sensed the direction, which this talk would take. She’d come to know and read him quite well during the past weeks, whether he noticed it or not.

Jespar asked a servant for a refill and came to stand at her side, arms almost touching. “What’s with the few words tonight? Cat got your tongue?”

Calliope pondered, if it’d be wise to tell him the truth. About everything. The situation of their world, the secrets and the lies, the doom awaiting them all. And how she’d watched all those happy people as a child, wishing she could be more like them and not a bastard with golden skin and knife ears. Maybe he already knew.

“More like duty got my tongue.”

Jespar stayed silent for a bit, but briefly touched her hand. “You shouldn’t worry that much. You’re too pretty for that.”

She groaned. “Don’t make me use a fireball on you.”

“Is that a promise? Or a threat?” Calliope felt the magic boil inside her veins.

“Jespar.” Instead of apologizing, he took the cup out of her hand, and grabbed her fingers. Without a single warning, he dragged her right into the middle of the dancing, pulling her close.

“Calliope! Come on, lets dance.”

“No.” She tried to get away with putting a hand against his chest, but Jespar seemed strong enough to counter her movement.

“Yes.”

With a sigh of defeat, she stayed still. “I can’t dance.”

But being close to him felt nice for a change. Not that she’d thought much about Jespar, or dreamed about him. Never. And then he took her hands. Calliope felt the heat rushing to her cheeks. Jespar was handsome and charming and her experiences with the opposite gender rather limited. No one had ever touched her willingly, her being spoiled goods, aside from Sirius. The memories of losing him still felt too raw to let them dictate her thoughts.

She pressed her lips together. “I’ll make a fool out of both of us.” People already watched their conversation and the way they stood completely still among everyone else.

“I’ll take the lead. Just try to not stomp on my feet too much.”

“Don’t give me ideas.” Jespard started to move and took the lead and he looked very graceful.

But they were noticeable mismatched.

Calliope towered above Jespar, making her lacking skills even more obvious, while he tried his best to not constantly stare at her breasts, which were almost on the same level as his eyes. His hand on her waist was warm, though, and the smell of pipe weed calmed her nerves. She saw the muscles moving beneath his tunic and the way his eyes lit up with laughter and light.

Calliope hit his feet several times, which soured the mood, and couldn’t find her own rhythm. People started to giggle and to point in their direction. 

They gave up after a single dance to protect the rest of their dignity.

“That was a bad idea.” Jespar grabbed two cups and tried to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Yes. We’re better at standing around and drinking wine.” 

“Cheers to that.”


End file.
